


How could you?

by HydrasLovelyWeapon21 (MakBarnes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/HydrasLovelyWeapon21





	1. Chapter 1

As you slowly got up from the floor you felt your stomach fill with dread while you neared your cellphone. Vomited constantly every morning was worrying you.. Picking up the sleek phone you dialed the closest friend you had. Charlie had been there when nobody was, if Dean was on a hunt or out on his late nights she was there with ice cream and your favorite movies. You trusted Dean, how couldn't you, after all you had been dating for six years and had been through everything together. But you didn't feel like he would understand your depression. Covering your scars with concealer to make sure he wouldn't see them when you two had sex. Always wearing long sleeves which helped because it was freezing in the bunker. But this you knew would break him. As the phone rang a few tears escaped your eyes.   
“Hello?” The usual little brightness coming from Charlie's voice.   
“Hey, can you come over but pick something up for me?”   
“Whatever you need, honey.” Your throat began choking up a bit.   
“I need a pregnancy test…” You chewed your lip, feeling a bit of blood escaping.   
“I'm on my way.” Hearing the click you sank against the wall clutching your phone thanking that Dean was off on a hunt till tomorrow. You quickly changed and headed downstairs to get some water. You settled down in a chair with a book that Sam had lent you. The usual wear of him opening and folding the pages were clear. Those also meant the book was amazing. Reading the intense torturing of the old war hero you heard the familiar purr of Charlie's engine. You had helped Dean fix up one of the old cars in Bobby's lot. Putting down the book, you made your way to the garage where she parked in her usual space. Getting out of the car with a brown bag she gave you a tight hug.   
“Nervous?” Charlie and you made your way to the bathroom.   
“Yeah,” You took the test out of the bag and took in a deep breath.   
“Just relax, Dean’s always gonna take care of you.” You smiled lightly at the thought of Dean cradling a small child while he sang lightly. Sitting down you followed to instructions on the box and waited the three minutes. Twisting a strand of your hair you paced a bit before hearing the timer Charlie set went off. Carefully reaching for the test on the counter you saw a small blue plus and felt your heart drop.   
“Well?” Charlie leaned against the door frame waiting for you to speak.   
“I..I’m pregnant.” Charlie gripped you in a happy and tight hug.   
“This is great news {Y/N}! Dean is gonna be overjoyed!” You pushed Charlie away and sat on the bed.   
“Charlie..I cant have a baby. I cant hardly handle myself.” Pulling up your sleeves Charlie’s face dropped.   
“Does Dean know?” You shook your head lightly. How could Dean know, he would kill you if he found out you did this to yourself.   
“{Y/N}, These are battle scars...You have been through a war that most people wont understand. But Dean will. He has been through depression before, he just took a more extreme form of dealing…” Charlie gave you a powerful hug and handed you your phone from the table. Tilting her head as a sign to call Dean.   
“He’s on a hunt. Can’t I wait till he gets back?” your hands begin shaking as you looked at Charlie.   
“When’s he expected back?”   
“Tomorrow morning or late tonight.” Charlie nodded her head. No need to distract the boys while they were hunting.   
Meanwhile Dean and Sam had finished early and Dean was quickly packing so they could get back on the road.   
“Bro, slow down. {Y/N} can wait a little longer. Charlie is with her.” Dean grimaced at his brother remark as he zipped up his duffel bag.   
“Sam, you don’t understand. {Y/N} gets a certain way if I’m away for too long. It's her anxiety that does it to her. She cant get past her thoughts.” Sam sighed heavily and rushed a bit more to get back on the road.   
“Can we at least stop for food?” Dean nodded in agreement as they headed off towards the bunker.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Charlie stayed with you until Dean and Sam got back. You had fallen asleep on her lap while she was comforting you. Charlie heard the usual purr of the Impala pulling in and gingerly covered your ear not wanting to wake you. Dean and Sam walked into the man room where you two were on the couch.   
“Hey Charlie, Where’s {Y/N} at?” Sam muttered while putting his books on the shelf. CHarlie simply pointed down to where you were laying. Dean smiled at your sleeping beauty and carefully lifted your head so he could switch places with Charlie.   
“Hey there’s some food on the table if you’d like any.” Dean uttered out softly while you adjusted yourself in your sleep.   
“How was the hunt?” Charlie unwrapped a burger and sat down at the table. Dean chuckled a bit and glanced at Sam.  
“Mr. Single over there got played by a siren….again.”   
“Seriously Sam? Got a monster fetish you want to tell us about?” Charlie laughed out before taking a bite of her burger.   
“Ha ha. Very funny. Mr. faithful over there tricked me.” Dean shrugged over at Sam.   
“Not my fault you get persuaded easily Sammy. Hand me a beer.” Dean held up his hand.   
“I can sleep with whoever I want Dean.” Sam grabbed a beer out of the fridge and handed to Dean after popping it open.   
“Yea just make sure we aren’t trying to kill it next time.”   
“How was I supposed to know Dean.  
“You are a hunter you should know when you are being drugged! Its happened enough.” Sam huffed while sitting down and began to talk with Charlie. Dean was sipping his beer while petting your soft hair.   
“Dr. Sexy?? Seriously guys?” Charlie laughed and leaned back in her chair.   
“{Y/N} suggested it.” Dean grimaced a bit before shutting off the TV.   
“Its late and I think she would be more comfortable on the bed. Be right back guys.”   
Dean carefully scooped you into his arms and kissed your head.   
“I gotta get going anyway guys.” Charlie got up in a hurry and hugged Sam. She waved as she left towards the garage.   
“Sam, get some sleep?”   
“Yea, yea let me finish this real quick.”   
“Alright but I better not find you in the same place later?” Sam nodded as Dean carried you off towards his room. Laying you down on the bed he changed out of his clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot water relaxed his tired muscles and brought him to a sigh of relief. The feeling of hot water running down his spine and through his blood soaked hair. He felt better and was ready for bed. Grabbing his towel he wrapped it around his waist to grab his bottoms. Slipping them on he hung his towel up and headed to where you were laying. He carefully took off your jeans knowing you would sleep more comfortable without them on. He stopped when he got halfway down your legs. Seeing your scars against your thighs made him feel so angry at himself. How could he let this happen. He thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. He finished taking off your jeans and covered you with the blanket before going back into the bathroom. Dean felt so disappointed in himself, that you felt the need to do that and hurt your beautiful self. He felt a few tears running down his tanned cheeks and wiped them away. As he glanced around the bathroom before he headed down stairs he saw a small purple stick in the floor. As he picked up the little tester he saw a small plus mark. Pregnant?!?! {Y/N} is PREGNANT!?! Dean quietly went downstairs and sat across from Sam.  
“What?” Dean sat the tester down on the table and locked eyes with Sam.   
“Is that what i think it is?” Dean nodded his head in reply and ran his fingers through his hair. Sam was speechless, he had nothing to say.   
“Wait till she tells you, Dean.”   
“What if she doesn’t tell me and goes to get an abortion.”   
“You can’t actually believe she would do that?” Dean’s face looked as if he had been punched in the gut by the devil himself.   
“She doesn’t want a child with me...She has cuts and bruises all over her body and I’m too selfish to even realise it.” Sam stood up and held his older brother’s shoulder.   
“Dean you need to go up there and understand that {Y/N} knows you bottle everything up and it all comes out at once. She knows you and knows how you already carry so much on your shoulders. Why do you think Charlie is over here so much. {Y/N} and her are best friends. Charlie more than likely knows about this.” That upset Dean even more. His own lover couldn't come to him in her time of need. Dean growled before grabbing a few beers and heading back up to his room where you were. Sitting down next to you Dean turned on his small television set flipping through random channels to occupy his thoughts. The hatred Dean felt for himself was worse every time he looked over at you. He gently moved down to face you and felt a few tears surface.   
“I’m sorry that I can’t protect you.” Dean leaned over a planted a small kiss to your forehead. Dean turned his back to you and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes flickered open as a muffled song filled the room. Dean had his headphones on again, you knew that he was upset if music was blaring out of them. You slowly sat up and saw him eyes were closed. As you straddled him you slipped his headphones off and smiled.   
“What’s wrong? Did the hunt not go well?” As you leaned in for a kiss Dean moved you off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. You climbed on your knees and pressed yourself against his back while wrapping your arms around his shoulders.   
“Come on Dean talk to me. I know you are upset at something.” You leaned in and kissed his neck. Running your hands down his chest you continue to his thighs.   
“I know what will make you feel better?” You teased softly in his ear. Your hands disappeared into his front pockets. Feeling something small and plastic you wrapped your fingers around it.   
“Dean? What’s in your po-” Your words trailed off as your pregnancy test appeared in your hand.   
“Oh...surprise!” You fell back on you heels as Dean stood up to meet your gaze.   
“Do you even know what I’m upset about?” Dean’s voice was low and trembling from trying to hold back anger towards you.   
“You don’t want a child with me...Do you?” Dean approached you and took the tester out of your hands.   
“No {Y/N}, you cant be playing dumb for this long. You woke up without jeans on. You must have realized I saw them. Tell me. No more games.” You swallowed a big gulp of air and sighed.   
“Did you feel like you couldn't come to me about this?! I have been here before. Only difference is I drowned myself in alcohol and buried my issues with focusing on hunting.”   
“Dean, what do you honestly expect, I am always here. Alone. You and Sam are always off on hunts, leaving me here as a slut to use when you couldn't get laid on the hunt.” Dean's heart felt broken as those words left your mouth.  
“That doesn't mean you have to hurt yourself!” You ran your thumb over your scars that littered your thighs.   
“I-I’m sorry. Please don't be mad at me.” Your eyes filled with tears as you hung your head down.   
“Is that all you think your here for? For sex? {Y/N} you are beautiful and I don't deserve you. Ive wanted to take you on hunts but it’s past my better judgement because I wouldn't be focused on the task at hand. I'd be focused on you and your safety. You are my world, my heart, I never want to lose you.” Dean approached the bed and sat down next to you. You moved over to straddle Dean again and kissed him softly.   
“You'll never lose me.” Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her once more.   
“So we are gonna be parents!” Your smile brightened at those words.   
“You sure?”  
“Of course I am, babygirl.”


End file.
